


Have You Forgotten Our Affiliation?

by anattemptatalliteration



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Exposition, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, God this is self indulgent as all hell, I tagged the most relevant people but that's likely to change as the story progresses, Not Beta Read, Tell me if I missed any tags!!, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anattemptatalliteration/pseuds/anattemptatalliteration
Summary: After a seven-year hibernation, Team Tenrou of Fairy Tail didn't want to stray too far from their home again. A very promising reward for a mission turns out to be too tempting, even if it requires exactly that. “Far from home” turns out to be a greater understatement than anyone could imagine, as Team Tenrou sets off to save a world in an entirely different universe.





	1. fairy, where are you going?

**Author's Note:**

> Title/chapter titles are lyrics from Snow Fairy, Fairy Tail's first opening(until I run out of suitable ones)  
> I think someone should be worried that I'm writing for not only one dead fandom, but two. This is an entirely self-indulgent crossover fic because there is a lack in this niche. 
> 
> Teen for slight language and canon-typical violence.

The birds, and occasional lost magical creature from the forest, were singing outside of Lucy’s window. The sky was an agreeable light blue, with a few puffy clouds lazily floating across the sky. Scattered snippets of conversation floated up from people sailing up and down the canal and walking by. Magnolia hadn’t changed much from seven years ago, which was when Lucy had seen it last. Lucy was perfectly happy, content and satisfied-

She wasn't. Well, not completely at least.

Seeing the state of the guild after they were missing for seven years, which still felt like barely a moment, was quite disheartening. Even Natsu, as dense as he was, couldn’t ignore the atmosphere in the guild hall. Of course, when they had first burst into the guild hall, everyone was relieved and joyful. Now, it was merely a week after their return, and everyone from Tenroujima fully understood the consequences of their disappearance. They had been gone, assumed dead, for seven years. And a lot could, and did, happen in seven years.

Her father’s death was shocking news. She had never really expected it. Of course she knew that death came for everyone, but her father seemed strangely untouchable. In her mind, he had been an unmovable force in the old mansion, but of course that had changed when he showed up bankrupt in front of her that one day. Even then, he had been in the back of her mind. 

Her gaze shifted to the letter on top of her bookshelf, and she felt more than a slight pang of longing. Lucy shook her head quickly and looked away. She had done her grieving, and there were more pressing issues to worry about now.

Not only had everyone changed, Alzack and Bisca were married and they had a  _ kid _ , the guild itself was very different. Ignoring the fact that the guild hall was now a humble dwelling on the edge of the town, its standing and reputation was shocking. Obviously seven years would bring changes, but the fact that Fairy Tail was now seen as a failure and a laughingstock was unimaginable. Lucy was still having a hard time adjusting to it completely. She could tell that it was the same for everyone else.

_ Actually, it must be worse for them _ , she mused. Even if she had heard of and imagined the glory of Fairy Tail from afar since childhood, they had grown up with it surrounding them. Living most of their life while brandishing their guild symbol proudly and seeing townspeople react in awe(or horror, depending on whether it was a certain pink haired terror or not) had to be a stark difference from the way the guild was barely hanging on with the support of that sorry excuse for a guild called Twilight Ogre. Lucy had heard that Master Makarov along with Erza and Mira had taken care of it, although Lucy was wondering if that was a good or a bad thing. 

_ Even so, there must be a way for the guild to improve its reputation and regain its former glory _ , Lucy thought, absentmindedly tapping a pen onto her desk. There were the Grand Magic Games that Romeo had talked about, but those weren’t set to happen until next year. They couldn't wait until next year. Lucy knew that everyone refused to see their friends suffer any longer than they already had. Obviously Fairy Tail would enter the games and win, but wasn’t there something that could be done sooner? If they completed a 100-year quest or, heck, even a 10-year one people would surely recognize them again. No such quests were sent to them now though, so even if they wanted to, they couldn’t. She gripped her pencil a little harder than necessary at that thought. Was there really nothing they could do?

“Lucy!” A shout rang out right before something large crashed into her window. A muffled groan followed soon afterward, as something slid down and landed with a thud.

Lucy shrieked, and narrowly missed falling out of her chair. Shaking her head, she stomped over to her window and shoved it open. “Nastu!? What are you doing?” she asked, frowning down at the heap of clothes on the roof below her.

“Gramps wanted to see us,” Natsu said, while trying to free his head from his scarf. With an oof, he sprung out of it, dislodging Happy in the process. Happy almost fell off the roof before he activated his aera magic and flew up disgruntledly. Natsu shook his head and spoke again. “He said it was for a mission or something.”

“Why would he specifically call us out though? We usually just pick missions ourselves,” Lucy questioned, tilting her head to the side. She tapped a finger on her lip and glanced at her bed, where her usual traveling supplies were all laid out. “Is there anyone else coming?”

Natsu shrugged, ignoring Happy’s indigent complaints as he flew around in circles around both of their heads. “‘Dunno. He just told me to get you.” Grinning, he held out his hand. “Let’s go!”

Sighing, Lucy grabbed his hand. She looked back to check her keys, and shut the window on her way out. “Why can’t you use a door like every other normal person,” she groaned. 

“That’d be no fun,” Natsu laughed. “Plus, I’d have to walk past your scary landlady’s room if I used the door, and I refuse to do that.”

Lucy acknowledged that with a slight smile. “Well, I guess it doesn't hurt,” she said, leaping onto the balcony below her along with Natsu.

* * *

 

They arrived at the guildhall quickly, and Natsu threw open the door. Lucy watched in growing horror as it creaked violently in protest. After a final, desperate creak, it fell to the floor with a loud thud. Lucy and Natsu both stared at the sad plank of wood.

“Natsu! You have to be careful,” Lucy groaned.

“Ahaha,” Natsu laughed sheepishly. “My bad, really-” He was cut off by a sharp whack to his head, courtesy of one Erza Scarlet.

“Natsu, you idiot. You know that the door was repaired just yesterday, after you broke it!” she berated him. 

Gray snickered from one of the tables where he sat next to Juvia. “Flame brain’s back at it again huh?” he called out. “Can't trust him to keep anything in one piece.”

“You wanna go Gray? You, me, right here,” Natsu growled back. Lucy swatted him across the head. 

“Not right here idiot, we're trying to not damage the guildhall,” she sighed. She scanned the room again, doing a double-take. “Erza, Gray, Juvia, are you all here because Master called you too?” she asked in surprise. The last time they had a big multi-member mission was when they went to take down Oración Seis.

“Yes,” Juvia answered. “Juvia does not know why though; she was just called here and told to pick up Gajeel.”

“Oh Gajeel’s here too?” Lucy turned to look at the bar, where Gajeel was sulkily chewing on an iron bar. He looked at her, then turned back to his iron. “Who else is here then?”

“It looks like everyone from Tenroujima,” Laxus rumbled from where he was standing in the corner. The Raijinshū was behind him as well. Bickslow stuck his tongue out when he caught her looking, and she smiled awkwardly in return. 

“So that means, wait, is Gildarts coming too?” Lucy exclaimed in surprise. She knew that Gildarts had left after returning the guild master position back to Makarov, and was currently on another long journey.

“Nope,” Cana answered from her spot at the bar, where she was nursing what was likely not the first barrel of the day. “The old geezer’s still off doing his own thing, so he won't be coming along with us.”

“I see,” Lucy said. She scanned the room again, now seeing other figures from the S-class trials. Lisanna waved at her from where she was sitting with her siblings. Lucy waved back, grinning. She sat down next to Natsu at one of the tables.

“Well brats,” a familiar voice called from the back of the guildhall. Lucy looked up to see Makarov standing on the bar. “I have some things to discuss with all of you here.”

“Of course Master,” Erza spoke up for all of them. “I assume it is about the mission,” she added. Makarov nodded his head. 

“Right. Well, I suppose I should tell you all that this is a S-class ranked mission,” Makarov said, sighing a little. “I picked all of you to go on this mission because you are all either an S-class mage or have taken the S-class trial.”

“An S-class mission!” Natsu exclaimed. “It’s about time!”

_ An S-class mission _ , Lucy thought dreamily.  _ I wonder what the pay will be, quite a lot I'm sure! _

“First, I need to explain what’s going on.” Makarov pulled out a light pen that was handed to him by Kinana, and started to draw. He outlined a circle and wrote Earthland in the center of it. He drew two other circles next to it, and connected them with lines. After writing Edolas and the Celestial Spirit world in them, he turned back to the guild. “These are what we have confirmed as separate universes to ours. They are both accessible from this universe, one via the magical device called anima, and the other via Celestial Spirit keys,” Makarov explained.

Lucy nodded. “Celestial Spirit mages access the Celestial Spirit world through the use of spatial magic,” she said after Makarov looked at her. “The magic is channelled through the key, which summons the spirit.”

“Exactly,” Makarov says. “Anima also utilized a form of spatial magic. But,” he said as he turned back to the diagram. He drew a fourth circle, but this one was not connected to Earthland like the others. He didn’t label it. “Another universe was just discovered by the Magic Council. It can also be accessed via the use of spatial magic. However,” Makarov suddenly looked very stern. “This information has not been released to the general public yet. Be sure to keep it under wraps.”

_ Why would the Magic Council tell _ us  _ this? _ Lucy thought, before another thought struck her.  _ Unless- _

Makarov grinned. “We’re going there!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. slowly but surely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little exposition heavy here! This is where the world-building and self indulgence tags comes into play~

The guild hall was dead silent, a very rare occasion. There were varying levels of shock on everyone’s face(Laxus was as impassive as ever, although his left eye twitched slightly).

“W-wait, Master?” Mira asked, recovering from her shock the fastest. “Why us?”

Makarov stroked his mustache. “Well, it’s not just us. Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus are coming as well.”

Gray and Erza both shuddered, thinking of two very different people. “Those guys?!” Natsu shouted indignantly. “Why? Whatever it is, Fairy Tail can take care of it alone!” 

“Hush,” Lucy whispered to him, pulling on his vest in an attempt to get him down from where he was standing on the tabletop. “Master’s trying to explain! I’m sure there’s a good reason for it.”

Makarov nodded again. “Do you remember when we took down Oración Seis as part of the Light Alliance?” he asked Natsu. Natsu nodded, though he was still visibly confused.

“Yeah, but what’s the point?” he asked.

“That’s exactly the point brat!” Makarov said exasperatedly. “This mission is being appointed to our light alliance, which we are still miraculously a part of even after seven years. It’s from the magic council, who were apparently the ones to discover this new universe. They would have given it to Sabertooth, as they are the current top guild in the country, but they’re not part of any alliance despite being a legal guild. 

“The magic council wanted multiple guilds to be sent so the next best thing was our alliance, with two of the top five guilds in the country and the strongest guild seven years ago. The presence of those two guilds is what really allows us to be able to be on this mission.”

Natsu nodded slowly. “Okay, so they’re just along to help us beat the bad guys up,” he said simply.

Makarov’s fist extended and he smacked Natsu’s head, slamming it down onto the table. “No!” he shouted. “I haven’t even explained the parameters of the mission, and I can say that there will be minimal destruction involved.” Several people quickly knocked on the wooden benches. Makarov coughed and continued. “Well brats, we’re going to that universe for a year.”

Another outrage erupted in the guild, this time with more anger and less confusion. “Master we can’t!” Gray yelled angrily. “We just got back from seven years ago, and you’re expecting us to just leave our friends behind again?” More protests along those lines were shouted out, and eventually there was pandemonium in the room.

“Quiet!” Makarov shouted, stamping his enlarged foot onto the floor. The tables all shook, and silence fell upon the room again. “Don’t worry about that,” he reassured them. “Time flows differently there. That’s the same case for the Celestial Spirit world. A day over there would be three months over here.” Lucy blinked in surprise. She had never thought to ask one of her spirits if time was different, but it made sense the more she thought about it. Makarov continued. “As for this new universe, a day here is equivalent to half a year over there. As the length of the mission is dependent on the time we spend in that world, we’ll all be gone for only two days.”

When that didn’t seem to ease everybody’s spirits, Makarov sighed. “As I’m sure you’ve all noticed, the world has changed while we haven’t. Our strength and power has stagnated, while the rest of the world moved on. I think going on this quest would not only be good to help us regain our bearings and strengthen our power, but we need to separate from this environment. 

“Of course we would love to catch up with everyone we left behind, but we need to understand that they developed and grew in the years we weren’t here. It’s not like they ever lost faith in us, or willingly left us behind, but we run the danger of dragging them back into the past with us. We need to grow as they did, and taking a year trip might be for the better,” he explained. “And I’ve already discussed this with them; they’re fine with it. Although Romeo really wanted to come too,” he added with a laugh.

The hall remained silent throughout Makarov’s short spiel, but nobody looked angry. Lucy felt conflicted, but everything he was saying made sense. After all, that melancholy feeling she felt this morning wasn’t going to go away by itself. As she looked up around the room, everyone’s faces had some degree of resolve on them. 

Makarov grinned, then started speaking again. “I'll give you some background information on the alternate world before I discuss the mission with you. The universe does have Ethernano in it, it’s not like Edolas. Some of the humans use magic as well. However, the magic used by humans is quite a different kind of magic than the kind we have here. We use magic by taking in Ethernano from the air. That way anyone can use magic if they have the mental fortitude for it. However, in that world, whether you can use magic or not is dependent on genetics. Some people are born with the ability to use magic, some people aren’t.

People are separated by this distinction. The magical people are hunted and persecuted, much like we were in our distant past. However, the current relationship we have with nonmagical people is starkly different from the relationship the magical people have with them. The mages, which they call wizards and witches, are in constant hiding. Nonmagical people are either scared of magic or don’t even believe in its existence.”

A few murmurs drifted through the room at such a foreign concept. The mages depended on regular people to send in jobs for them to make money, and regular people used lacrimas and magic items in their daily lives. The thought of a division between those kinds of people didn’t even make sense considering the ubiquitous presence of magic.

Makarov started his explanation again. “The way they use magic is different too. For one, most of their spells are dedicated to domestic tasks, or general magical things. They don't have too much focus on offensive or defensive spells for the average witch or wizard. Also, I mentioned that if you can use magic or not is decided at birth right? Well that magic they use is used via a wooden stick they call a wand. So essentially, the entire magic population uses holder-type magic. Only extremely powerful wizards can use wandless magic, and this rarely happens. This means that if you take or destroy the wand of a wizard, they’re pretty much done.” Lucy cringed, thinking that the mages, or wizards, of that world and her could bond over that.

Erza spoke up, confused. “Don't they just fight physically then?”

Makarov shook his head. “The magical community is so self assured about their abilities that only a select few bother to learn actual hand to hand combat.”

Natsu scoffed in disbelief. “That's stupid,” he said. “So if you lose your stick thing, you're pretty much dead? How hard can it be to take them down?”

Makarov shrugged. “Harder than one would think. And for luckily for them, they would be fighting against other wand users. They also have a good advantage that we normally don’t think about. We typically specialize in a specific brand of magic and polish that to perfection, but the wizards over there use many different kinds of spells. They’re much more versatile us. For example, when Natsu was against Zancrow, an opponent that was immune to his flames, he had a hard time defeating him.” Natsu pouted and looked away, but he didn't deny it. “However if he used a type of magic that would be a natural deterrent to Zancrow’s fire, he would have had an easier victory. I’ve also heard that they can teleport, which can be very useful in a fight if you can imagine.”

Natsu grumbled “Well I beat him anyways,” but conceded to the rest reluctantly.

“It is true that from a purely combat standpoint, we are undoubtedly stronger,” Makarov said. “Our magic is combat orientated, and we’ve grown up fighting with it, while their magic has mostly been dedicated to ease their daily life or basic defense. But I've gotten sidetracked from our original point of this speech.” He paused, looking up to meet each guild member’s eyes. 

“This is an undercover mission. We will scout out three different magical schools, one for each guild, and see if they are either a threat, or a potential ally to us. If the answer is the former, then we will take precautions against the threat. If the answer is the latter, we will seek to gain their trust and support.”

“Schools?” Erza asked skeptically. “Why would schools be a threat or an ally to us?” Similar comments were made by other guild members. Schools were a rarity in Earthland, and usually used by nonmagical people. Most children were homeschooled, or learned both magic and rudimentary skills from a master or a private tutor.

Makarov hummed and nodded his head. “That's exactly the point. The only inhabitants of the schools that are likely to be a threat or of much use are the teachers, who I've heard are respectable mages. The rest are just students, who are inexperienced civilians. 

Even so, those are the instructions the magic council sent us and they expect us to follow them to the letter. However,” Makarov’s voice took on a sharper tone here. “I want you to take those instructions with a grain of salt. I don't exactly trust the magic council and they don't exactly trust us, so be aware for any other threats you may see. This is an extremely important mission, and the results of it are likely to be shared across the land. So this means this is a chance for us to regain some of our former glory!” The guild hall erupted into cheers. Lucy couldn’t help smiling along with the rest of them. The wave of nostalgia that rushed through her body seemed to make her mood lift exponentially.

Makarov grinned and yelled, “Alright brats, we’re going to meet up tomorrow at Magnolia park at sunrise. The information for supplies you should take is in this packet that Kinana will give to you. Oh wait!” Everybody in the guild hall looked up at Makarov.

“I assume you are all familiar to some extent with English?” he asked with some trepidation. There were nods of affirmation throughout the room, though Natsu and surprisingly Bickslow looked guilty.

“I can write it!” Natsu protested(“Barely,” Gray muttered). “My pronunciation is just crap!”

Bickslow just shrugged. “I just switched to only standard Fiorian after leaving my old village. We spoke a different dialect over there, and we didn't get many travelers. And there was no need for me to learn it if Freed speaks a gazillion languages. Never got the hang of it anyways.”

Gray raised an eyebrow. “We spoke our own language but everybody knew English to talk to traders that would come to bring foreign supplies.” Erza nodded.

“Same for my village,” she said. “I'd assume that's the same for most small villages. Well, I can help work with Natsu’s pronunciation.” Natsu blanched, clearly remembering his past lessons with Erza. 

“I think I'm fine,” he protested. “I really think I'm fine Erza, there's no need for-ow!,” Erza had marched over and clunked his head against her metal breastplate. 

“I insist Natsu,” she commanded. “We can start after you finish packing.” Lucy laughed at Natsu’s expression, one mixed between terror and dread. Lucy was fine with English of course; she had learned it as part of her duties as the Heartfilia heir.

Makarov sighed. “Any other questions will be answered at the meeting place by the magic council. Well brats, you better not be late tomorrow! Go pack!”

* * *

Lucy hummed while she flitted around her room, laying out different outfits on her bed. The clothing list from the packet was tacked onto the wall. Lucy frowned. “It says to pack warm clothing for the winter because there might be snow… I think I only have one pair of long pants,” she groaned. “If I buy some I don’t think I’ll have enough money to cover the rent for this month. Maybe I’ll ask Erza if she has any extra…”

“Ask me what?”

“Oh just if you had- Wait Erza?!!? What are you doing in my apartment?!” Lucy yelped, twirling around to face the Requip mage. Erza was sitting on her couch, sipping a cup of tea.

“The window was unlocked,” she shrugged.

Lucy sighed.  _ Typical Fairy Tail _ , she thought ruefully. “Well, since you’re here Erza, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” Erza replied easily. “What is it? After that I have something to talk to you about,” she added as an afterthought.

“Do you have any long pants for winter that I can borrow? I only have shorts and skirts,” Lucy laughed sheepishly. “I think we’re about the same size.” She looked at Erza hopefully.

Erza looked surprised, as if she had been expecting a different question. “Sure,” she said. “I can just lend them to you when you need them. Now, I wanted to ask you about something.”

Lucy smiled. “Thanks. About what?”

Erza paused. She was obviously contemplating something as she looked down into her teacup. She finally looked up. “It's about the mission.” Lucy frowned, and moved to sit down opposite of Erza. Erza sighed and said, “I just have a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling.”

“Erza?” Lucy asked, worried. “You're usually not like this. I mean, it's natural to be worried about this. We're going to a foreign continent for an entire year, after we just got back from seven years stuck in time.”

“Yes,” Erza agreed. “That's very true. I am worried about that, of course, but it's something else. It's the same feeling I had before the Tower of Heaven incident.”

Lucy looked at her in concern. “Is it that bad? Are you getting flashbacks again?” she added worriedly. Erza quickly shook her head.

“Not that kind of bad feeling. Just that an intense air of dread seems to surround this mission,” she said.

Lucy frowned. “What do you suppose will happen?”

“I don't know,” Erza murmured, looking up at the ceiling. “I don't know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long this will be! I have some general sense of a plot but like,,, no minor details lmao  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. high touch of the moon and sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We trust that you all understand the risks associated with this extremely important task.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincerest apologies for the considerable delay! My goal of finishing this over the summer is quite obviously dead, but I do hope to finish this. The major action is still one chapter away, but please enjoy!

After Erza’s confession, she had hurriedly excused herself. Lucy had a hard time focusing on packing the rest of her clothes. She absentmindedly swept her cosmetic products into a bag and zipped it up. Dusting off her hands, she checked the supply list one last time. Seeing that all supplies she needed were either packed or were going to be accounted for, she flipped the page over to the back. It read: 

_The rendezvous is at Kardia Cathedral on the seventh of June._ _Disguises will be given to you at the rendezvous, as well as any other additional answers to your questions. Transportation via teleportation to the universe will be provided there. Once you arrive at the universe, in a pre-specified location, you will meet with a Magic Council official who has already been a spy in the universe for half a year. They will explain your cover story and answer any questions you might have._

_ All three guilds will go to a different magical school: Blue Pegasus to Hogwarts, Lamia Scale to Mahoutokoro, and Fairy Tail to Ilvermony. Interguild and intraguild communication will be made via Magic Council-exclusive communication devices. These will be provided upon your arrival to the alternate universe. _

_ This is a purely reconnaissance mission of the utmost importance. Any major combatant activity is unanticipated and unprecedented. Magical force should only be used in instances of self-defense. _

_ The Magic Council thanks you on behalf of all of Fiore. _

Lucy squared her shoulders as she finished reading the paper. They were really going to do this. Even after Erza’s ominous prediction, Lucy felt a thrill of excitement run through her.

* * *

 

“Hey Lucy,” Gray greeted her when she arrived at the rendezvous. He was sitting on top of a brown trunk, underneath a large birch tree. Juvia was standing behind him, next to her own pink suitcase with a design reminiscent of the umbrella she had when Lucy first met her.

“Hey,” Lucy smiled back, though she was very much aware of a murderous Juvia glaring at her. She let go of her suitcase handle and looked around. “Is anybody else here?”

He shrugged and looked around. “Juvia and I were here first, and then Laxus and Raijinshuu came. I don’t know where they are though; they left a little bit ago,” he gestured to a haphazard pile of suitcases of varying shapes and colors, “And there’s no sign of either Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus.”

Juvia huffed. “Juvia and Gray were alone together until Love Rival came,” she pouted. Gray rolled his eyes in response, but a slight blush appeared on his cheeks nonetheless.

Lucy smirked at him, causing Gray to scoff in return. Juvia must have mistaken her smirk for a flirting attempt and immediately resumed her glaring. Lucy sighed and desperately searched for a topic change in the now awkward silence. It appeared in the form of one Lisanna Strauss. “Hey!” she shouted, beaming as she rolled two suitcases behind her. 

“Lisanna!” Lucy called, as Juvia said “Lisanna-san!” Lisanna grinned in reply, abandoning her suitcases and running up to the small group.

“Hey Lucy, Juvia! Oh and Gray too,” she giggled. “Are you guys the only ones here?” Lisanna asked curiously, looking around. 

“Gray did say that Laxus and the Raijinshuu were here, but they left for a bit,” Lucy explained. “Are Mira and Elfman with you?”

“Um,” Lisanna looked behind her. “Well, they were behind me-” 

“Laxus and the Raijinshuu are here now,” Bickslow interrupted her from his position on the large tree branch above Gray. Gray looked up, slightly startled. Bickslow stuck out his tongue and neatly flipped off the branch. He neatly landed next to Lisanna, who let out a startled yelp. “Sorry Lisanna, didn’t notice you there. Ever just forgot one of her shoes or something, and made us go back and get it. Even though I don’t think she needs another pair of high heels.”

Evergreen huffed angrily as she walked up to them, brandishing an impressively large box in one arm. “I need  _ this _ pair, but I wouldn’t expect you to understand, Mr. As-Long-As-It-Isn’t-Actual-Garbage-It’s-Clothes,” she muttered as she swiped at him halfheartedly. Laxus didn’t say anything as he followed behind her, but his mouth twitched once.

“Bickslow, where’s Freed?” Lucy asked curiously, noting the lack of the rune mage.

He shrugged. “Just as in the dark as you are. He said he had to do something before we left Fairy Hills. Laxus might know though,” he said, looking over at him curiously. Laxus however merely grunted and looked away. “That means he doesn’t know,” Bickslow said to Lucy, “And that he’s upset at being left out.” Laxus growled at Bickslow warningly, who just grinned in return. Lucy giggled behind her hand, but quickly shut up when Laxus turned his glare her way.

“Hey guys!” A smiling Levy ran up from the other side of the tree, while Gajeel and Pantherlily followed close behind.

“Hey Levy-chan,” Lucy greeted her. “You’re excited.”

“Of course!” Levy exclaimed. “Can you even imagine how many books there will be that don’t even exist in our world! And there will be so many new cultures and languages! I can hardly wait,” she gushed, eyes sparkling.

“The Shrimp’s been like that the entire way over here. I personally don’t see the big deal about it,” Gajeel grumbled.

“Gajeel!” Levy spun around to glare at him. “You just don’t see the inestimable value in discovering these things. It’s important to learn about other people’s cultures.” Gajeel just huffed and looked away. Lucy snickered behind her hand.  _ Exactly like an old married couple _ , she thought.

“Exactly like an old married couple,” Mirajane said innocently from behind them. Gajeel and Levy both blushed and looked away from each other.

“Mira!” Lucy exclaimed. “How long have you been there? And where’s Elfman?” Mira just giggled and walked over to Lisanna who shrugged at Lucy.

It was then that Natsu and Erza arrived, with Happy flying above them both. Erza was carrying her customary train of luggage, while Natsu and Happy were both carrying just small sacks. Elfman, Cana, and Wendy alongside Carla all arrived shortly after that.

“So we’re all here except for Freed and Master?” Erza asked.

“And the two other guilds,” Lucy added. “Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus still haven’t shown up.” She glanced at Erza, but she seemed much more at ease than she was yesterday. Lucy automatically let out a sigh of relief, hoping that meant all her worries were uncalled for.

“ _ Men! _ ” 

Erza immediately stiffened, and turned around shakily. Lucy sighed. “Ichiya!” Erza said, with a strange expression on her face. 

“Erza-san!” Ichiya said in reply. “Ah, your  _ perfume _ is as wonderful as ever~” He posed, sparkling. Erza shuddered and scooched back.

“Sensei!”

_ Great, more annoying guys _ , Lucy thought, turning away from Erza and Ichiya.

The rest of the Trimens came running up, each carrying a suitcase. “Master, you forgot your case!” the youngest, Eve said. He pointed to where Ren was holding a surprisingly plain trunk.

“Tch,” Ren said. “It’s not like I held it for you or anything.” He looked away, blushing.  _ You would even flirt at Ichiya?! _ Lucy thought, staring at him in a mix of disbelief and horror.

“According to Lyon, he and Sherry are dating,” Gray whispered to Lucy. Lucy jumped, not realizing that he was standing there. “So his senses are a bit messed up on who to romance anymore,” he continued.

“I see,” Lucy whispered back, not really seeing at all. Gray gave a wry smirk back at her, sensing her confusion. He turned back to Blue Pegasus, eyeing them.

“So are you guys the only ones going on this mission?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes  _ men _ ,” Ichiya said, turning his attention away from Erza. “Most of our other members are away on different missions.”

“The Trimen would always clear up our schedule for Fairy Tail,” Hibiki winked. “And I’m looking forward to inputting some new data into my Database,” he added, a little of the sparkle in his eyes disappearing and a different light appearing in them.

“Ah, so Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus are here already? I’m afraid we’re the last ones to arrive,” a familiar voice said. 

“Jura-san!” Lucy exclaimed. It was Jura and behind him were Lyon, Toby, Yuka, Sherry and what looked like a mini version of Sherry.

“Hello,” Lyon said in his baritone voice. “And Gray. Nice to see you are doing well.”

“Yeah,” Gray said, smiling a little despite himself. He looked down at the girl next to Lyon, who was looking around at everything with wide, eager eyes. “Who’s the kid?”

“I’m Chelia!” she said, smiling. “I’m Sherry’s younger cousin. I’m a Wind God Slayer,” she announced.

“Chelia,” Lyon warned. “Be careful what you reveal to our rivals. They could use that against us in the next Grand Magic Games.”

“Right Lyon!” Chelia saluted. Not a second after Lyon turned his attention back to Gray however, she turned back and winked cheekily at the other mages.

“Wind God Slayer?” Wendy asked curiously. “Natsu-san, wasn’t that Zancrow guy you fought a God Slayer too?”

“Who?” Natsu asked. 

“The Grimoire Heart one,” Wendy prompted. “Blond hair?”

“Sure,” Natsu said noncommittally, promptly getting distracted by Happy showing off his fish for the journey. Lucy sighed, but turned back towards the youngest Dragon Slayer.

“Well,” Wendy said nervously, “I’m Wendy Marvell, and I’m a Wind Dragon Slayer.”

Chelia perked up at this. “So you’re like me!” she said, grinning at Wendy.

“Yeah!” Wendy smiled back at her, with a more-than-faint hint of blush. Lucy meanwhile was squealing internally at how cute the two of them were being.  _ How could this possibly be any more adorable?! _

“So are we all here?” Jura asked, sweeping his gaze around the place.

“We’re just waiting for one of our members and our Master,” Lucy explained. “Are your Guild Masters coming too?”

Ichiya and Jura both shook their heads. “Master Bob has something else he must attend to,  _ men _ ,” Ichiya said, striking a pose.

“So does ours,” Lyon added.

“I see,” Mira smiled, “Well, our master should be arriving soon.”

“Ah, Makarov-dono,” Jura said, a smile gracing his face. “It will be good to see him.”

“Did someone say my name?” 

Lucy let out a little yelp at the sudden appearance of Makarov with a slightly ruffled Freed by his side.

“Makarov-dono!” Jura said, extending his hand to greet the mage. Makarov took it and gave a warm shake, and met Freed’s eyes who nodded and immediately cleared his expression. 

“Freed, where were you?” Evergreen asked, eyes flitting over him in concern.

“Master and I were just discussing some things,” Freed said, his eyes flitting to the left briefly. “It’s of no big consequence. Do you have my trunk?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Evergreen chastised him lightly, but turned to indicate a green trunk lying on the ground next to three others. Freed smiled at her and joined the Raijinshuu.

“ _ Men!  _ We’re all here now, so now it’s just to wait on the Magic Council officials.” Ichiya danced up to the base of the birch tree, flanked by Jura and Makarov. 

“We are here,” a smooth but arrogant voice called out from behind. Lucy turned around to meet the cold eyes of a talking amphibian. They stood in front of a small group of the same species, all wearing the same Magic Council uniform. “Thank you for waiting,” the group said in unison, inclining their heads minutely.

“Our thanks with you,” Jura said, while Makarov nodded in assent. Ichiya twirled wordlessly, but sparkled more than usual in acknowledgement.

“I am Sadel, a Magic Council official in charge of your transfer to this currently unidentified alternate universe. It is in all of our best interests to commence the procedures now,” the same creature from before said. 

Their squadron spread out behind them, and eventually three ragged blankets were laid out on the ground carefully. Lucy observed bemusedly, before wincing in shock as all three all flared to life with tremendous magic power. After the initial shock however, Lucy frowned.  _ This feels strange _ , she thought,  _ It’s like the magic is written in a different language _ .

The other mages had similar reactions, Natsu even sniffing in the direction of the blankets curiously. Makarov seemed more suspicious than not, but he didn’t seem overly worried. Two Magic Council agents were standing behind each of the blankets, holding small rods directed at the center of the blankets. That seemed to stabilize the magic in the blankets, Lucy noted.  _ But if the magic needed to be contained, just how safe is this? _

“What you see behind me are your transportation devices to the alternate universe, currently codenamed Zinnia. I’m positive that such advanced mages as you all have noticed that these artifacts hold a foreign magic trace. This is because they originate from Zinnia. In that world, they are called ‘Portkeys’, and allow for magical transport. The Magic Council has altered these Portkeys to allow for inter-universal transport, and they will take you directly to Zinnia.” Sadel paused and something flashed across their face.

“We can assure you that there are no major risks involved. However, the Magic Council makes no guarantee on your personal safety throughout this journey and during the mission. We trust that you all understand the risks associated with this extremely important task.”

Lucy heard Makarov tsk at that statement, and she herself felt a shiver up her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Sorry!! I started writing this fic back in ~2016 but my interest has drifted into different places, and I'm not completely into either Fairy Tail or Harry Potter anymore. However, I do like this concept enough and mayhaps I'm a completionist in this regard. So I can assure you that I'll never completely abandon this! Thank you for reading!!  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/aesyth)


End file.
